


The water

by RogueWhisper



Series: Poem Fics [2]
Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9652088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueWhisper/pseuds/RogueWhisper
Summary: This is a short poem fic. Hannah becomes a cutter after the car accident and Lucas watches over her. Discussion of Self-harm.





	

I close my eyes to the pain when I slice into my vein.

I carve words into my flesh, until my skin looks like fishnets.

I am red and splattered as I stare into the mirror.

and the blood will surely soil me; If I were to stand any nearer.

It coats the floor in a tepid, gooey mass.

And sticks to my shoes when I try to walk past.

He watches, while I'm in the tub.

As pink water flows with a strangled, glub glub.

When I'm finished, the world is wholly diminished.

He holds the towel so that I can dry and I still keep wondering why.

Because I don't know why he's here; but I don't have any fear.

He showed up one day, it seems; and I see his eyes gleam.

Nothing gets him down, He always smiles and never frowns.

But sometimes in his eyes I can see him picking apart my lies.

He knows what's going on and that's why I want him gone.

But he knows I'll never say, that I want him to go away.

Because everyday he's here the water runs a bit more clear.


End file.
